Truth or Dare
by theteen
Summary: Just a fun game of truth or Dare. Who will be scarred for life. Who will end up playing. First chapter is short though Rated t for me being my paranoid self and maybe later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I hate disclaimers and I don't own anything really and I wont warn you in other chapters**

Truth or Dare

****Percy pov 

I was walking to the lake when I was ambushed by rocks and they hurt.

It was Travis Stoll no wonder. He ran up to me and said he was playing truth or dare. His dare was to pelt me with rocks and ask if I wanted to play also. That was probobaly dared by Annabeth. Typical. I replied with saying sure and racing him. That was a bad idea. He was a son of Hermes and a really fast one too. I lost and gave him the money i owed him. I came in and Travis asked me truth or dare. I was clueless what to say because he could make truths dares and he made Zues swear on the River Styx only he could. I chose dare. He thought for a moment and said I dare you to grab some spiders and throw them in the Athena cabin. I did it. They screamed. U was screwed.

Travis pov

It was ok and all you know his dare. It didn't feel worthy of a Hermes kid dare though. Anyway Percy is so scared


	2. Chapter 2

Travis pov

Aww Percy chooses now. And he picks nico aww he's no fun.

"Nico truth or dare " asks Percy

"dare duh" replied Nico

" I dare you to ... Put up heavy metal posters up all around

The aphrodite cabin."

"ok" replied Nico

He came back with claw marks andpictures of the cabin.

Nico asked metruth or dare and I replied with " what do you dare me"?

He smirked

But he just asked me to steal some of the swords in the ares cabin

Kind of lame for a Hermes child.

I did it withIn 5 seconds.

Easy

"Leo truth or dare"? I asked innocently .

He replied with a "dare" and a smirk.

"oh Leo I dare you to take your shirt off and swing it ariund

On a stage dancing to "I'm sexy and I know it".

and invite the Aphrodite cabin to watch"

He just said ok and I video taped the whole thing then I put it on YouTube.

Automatacly it got a lot of hits.

I was satisfied now.

So Piper " truth or dare" Leo yelled

"dare " she replied back

I smirked because I knew she loved leo

Leo smiled "I dare you to tell me who you like"

"do I have to ? " replied her shy voice

Or. Do you want the default Leo asked

What is it? Replied her eager tone.

"kiss me" Leo said

Her cheeks went bright red and replied "I'll take the truth"

She gulped and said "it's you dumby"

I just smirked .

So did Leo

Piper pov

I was embarrassed at his question

Then I said Clairisse how about it?

She replied "dare"

I smirked " I dare you to... Run into the Aphrodite cabin and scream " I love jb ". "fine" she replied

It was so funny

It was her turn to choose and she chose annabeth

Thank the gods.

Will be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**The continuation **

Disclaimer : sorry they have been short.

Lou Ellen pov

I was watching them play their lame game of truth or dare and decided to play.

Boring .

So Connor asked me "truth or dare"

"dare" I replied annoyed.

"I dare you to... Eat a piece of hay from the stables" he answered.

"easy" I said

Then I did it no problem.

Easy I thought.

I looked for my next victim ...

Thalia "truth or dare" I replied

She thought for a moment and replied

"dare" replied the brave Thalia .

I thought for a moment and said "I'm gonna go easy on you and just dress up in that pink frilly dress with rhinestones on it and ruffles and flowers." she thought for a moment and replied " ok" she seemed mad.

She grabbed it and went in the bathroom. She came back wearing it with a mad look and arms crossed.

Everyone's jaw dropped because nobody thought she would ever wear a dress like that.

Thalia pov

I was so mad at Lou Ellen so I decided to be mean "hey truth or dare Lou Ellen?

"dare" she replied

"ok " I answered

"put on that golden sparkly beautiful scarf for the rest of the game "

"ok" she replied suspiciously she took it and put it on as a belt

Great I thought loop holes.

"Percy " truth or dare" asked Lou Ellen.

"dare" replied brave Percy or should I say dumb Percy ( I like him but at the moment he was dumb)

"ok " replied the thoughtful Lou Ellen

She said "put that pink dress on , the one that matches Thalia's . He gulped and said "fine" I even smirked

Everyone smiled . Except him. He was so embarrassed when he came out of the bathroom. "keep it on for the rest of the game. Lou Ellen said.

To be continued...

( I forgot this is my first. Fanfiction)

Bye...

I guess...

Review so I know how you like it...

Ok?...

Please...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wait ...What just happened**

Piper pov

Percy's turn I'm still laughing about the dress ahem sorry.

So anyway Percy chose Travis. Even though he knows not to mess with him and he can't top his dares.

"dare" Travis replied

"ok" replied Percy

" I dare you to ...dare Annabeth. "

Percy replied.

Travis said "ok"

"truth or dare" asked Travis

"dare" replied Annabeth.

"ok" Travis replied laughing.

" I dare you to say ooh lala before every sentence for the rest of the game."

"No" replied Annabeth

"Ahem" Travis replied.

"Ooh lala fine" Annabeth said annoyed.

"Ooh lala truth or dare Nico. Annabeth asked

"dare" Nico replied

Annabeth smirked and said "ok how about...

"Ahem" Travis replied.

"Ooh lala I dare you to..."

The end!

Jk

To be continued...

Yay

So how is it?

Review!

I will try to make other chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yikes**

Disclaimer: I can't wait for the house of hades to come out next year.. And this chapter disses Jason.

Yikes

Percy pov

"ooh lala I dare you to invite Drew to play! Annabeth replied

"Why " Nico sadly replied.

"ooh lala because "Annabeth replied

"fine" Nico replied.

And he did it without being dead.

I looked at my clothes , Oh crap I'm still wearing the dress. I forgot. How can I forget? Anyway I did.

"truth or dare Lou Ellen" Nico asked.

"dare" she said sounding bored .

"I dare you to tell me who you like" Nico said.

Lou Ellen smiled and counted to three with her fingers. Once she got to three a lightning bolt shocked him.

I was confused at first. Then I remembered Travis' promise with Zues. Only Travis could change a dare to a truth and a truth to a dare.

Seriously Nico is knocked out. It's kind of funny though.

Lou Ellen pov

Oh my thank Zues. I hated that question. It was my enemy question. I know who I like and he knows I like him . I mean really. We have been on a few dates. I mean surprised and glad nobody knows.

"is it my turn" I asked

"sure" everyone except the knocked out Nico replied.

"Ok" I replied .

Hmm I thought.

" truth or dare Percy?"

"dare" he answered.

Good I thought.

" I dare you to make out with Annabeth". I smiled saying that.

"ok" replied the Percy with a dress still on.

He did it.

" Travis I dare you to let me put normal clothes on." Percy replied

"ok do it and I like the fact you know I only choose dares." Travis answered

Percy went in the bathroom and when he came out he was wearing jeans and the camp half blood T-shirt.

Thalia's still wearing her dress though.

Travis asked Piper truth or dare and Piper answered with a "truth".

Travis said " I won't be hard on you this time so who do you like? I know the answer though."

"ok" replied Piper "I like Leo".

Leo smiled at that

Leo pov

Finally she admitted that because everybody thought she liked the idiotic Jason.

She likes me though not him.

Thalia pov

I hope someone will let me change.

"truth or dare Annabeth" asked Piper.

"dare" she said

"ahem" Travis reminded.

"ooh lala dare " Annabeth replied annoyed.

" I dare you to... Act like a crazy fan girl . " Piper replied.

" how" Annabeth asked.

"like this " Piper said. "OMG Look that's the cutest thing since Percabeth! Oh my look at Crease!"

" ooh lala wow" Annabeth said " Ooh lala look at Liper it's the cutest thing since Percabeth!...!

"Perfect" replied Piper.

So what did you think? What did you like ?

Review if you think you wanna change some couples I may or may not , but these are the ones that I like so far .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sorry these chapters are short ill try to make them longer ... Don't be to hard on me because it's my first story and Lou Ellen has this cool cloak thing and it's purple and has a really creepy jewel and if you touch it without permission you can get burnt. Just so you know. Leo and Travis are BFF's . Umm is that all? No also nobody likes Jason except Gwen and Thalia because of a car accident thing. Long story. Let's say he's just mental but used to be smart. Ok. And stupid drunk drivers. Gwen survived because a rainbow picked her up (Her mom saved her through the rainbow.) and wind carried Thalia and Jason safely except Jason was thrown and badly hurt because he landed on a celestial bronze sword .

Im kind of worried nobody is going to like it..

Anyway ... Review! Please I beg of you...

I just got back from the Lake of the ozarks so sorry I haven't been updating 11/11/12

Just truth or dare...

Annabeth pov

"ooh lala Travis I dare you to let me talk normally now." I said seriously

"fine you can talk freely." Travis replied.

"yes" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Travis smirked.

"You, Conner come and get Katie to play that's your dare dude so do it idiot." Travis said still smirking.

Conner replied "yes because I know you loooooove her." Travis blushed and said "now". That made Conner go. He came back with an annoyed Katie. She was probably gardening that's why . I know she was. Anyway

she was annoyed. And blushed so I think Conner told her Travis liked her so ... Anyway. "truth or dare Lou Ellen" Conner asked. "Dare" Lou Ellen replied. Conner smiled. "I dare you to wear your cloak and scare the campers." he said thoughtfully .

"ok and lame" Lou Ellen said. Conner frowned and asked "how is it lame"?

She just smirked and put her cloak on. And ran to the campers in her dark , deep voice she said " Campers come amongst me and do your bidding I want all the gold in the camp here stat otherwise say goodbye to your hero Percy " she picked up Percy and carried him bye the collar and she grew taller and taller as she can through her cloak. She was ten feet now and threatened to drop Percy. Everyone screamed. As she shrunk and Percy fell when she was nine feet. He scrambled like an egg. He was flattened. Now Lou Ellen was normal sized. And dismissed everyone from getting the gold. She just smiled when Conner was staring at her.

Conner pov

I can be manly but not in front of her. She's a beauty that HeCate made. He looks so pretty in her shirt/dress and leggings those gray leggings are beautiful on that beautiful girl. And I love her sneakers. Anyway I awoke from my daze when Clairisse punched me silly. She asked me to do a dare and that the dare would be to punch Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth glared at her but she didn't care. She just yelled "now" which is the word I hate and the word that gets me doing the dares because I don't do truths. They are for girls. Other than some who are willing .

And I punched Annabeth and Percy punched me so the three of us did that for a while then Clairisse punched all three of us. Then we stopped.

Travis pov.

I hate their mushy moments. Like Chris and Claireisse and hazel and frank and piper and Leo and Connor and Lou Ellen and Percy and Annabeth .

Anyway Connor asked me " truth or date" and I said " dare not date" he said "sorry" . I glared at him. Then he said " I dare you to make out with Katie in the locker room." Katie and I both blushed. " what's the default" I asked. He said it was "you can't prank for a whole month" I replied by saying "sorry Katie I'm taking the dare". She blushed. I took her and ran outside the cabin.

This is the halfway mark of the chapter... Yay! Do you like the length? I do .

**So this is now the second half.**

Katie pov.

I want to kill Travis and Conner because I hate them. I hate ,hate ,hate them. Ugh!

He does kiss good though.

I don't like him or anything I can't.

He puts his blanket in the rose bushes for when he naps. He can put a bunch of letters in his beautifully curly hair and his blue eyes are cute. I still don't like him ... Hopefully .

I ran back to the cabin after he kissed me. With his super speed he beat me back. Travis asked Connor "truth or dare" he replied with a "dare" and Travis shouted " I dare you to kiss Lou Ellen ". " for 45 seconds ." Travis added. Lou Ellen and Connor blushed and looked at eachother. Then they kissed . 10 seconds past 5 more seconds passed. 20 more passed. 10 more seconds passed. Then they pulled apart. Both blushing like crazy.

Isn't love pretty. I can see Nico , Clairise and Chris gagging.

Anyway Conner said " truth or dare Thalia ".

"dare" she replied.

Connor thought for a moment and said " I dare you to ... Uhmmm go into the Aphrodite cabin and let them give you a make over."

" default"? Thalia asked

" don't sulk in your punk corner for a month". Conner replied.

"I'll take the dare " Thalia announced.

So she went into the Aphrodite cabin and said " can you guys help me look pretty " then they all replied in unison " you bet".Except for Piper ,Lacey and the boys.

Thalia pov

When they were finished I looked like a freak .

I had an ugly dress on that was pink and had some ruffles and flowers .

It was ugly. Plain out ugly.

Drew pov. ( in this she isn't that mean an she had a reason to be mean.)

I was surprised to see her come in.

And I tried getting her in jeans secretly but I couldn't . They thought it was Lacey. Or Piper .

I'm sorry I couldn't get her in them. I got leggings under her dress though.

Annabeth pov

Im happy I don't have to say ooh lala anymore before each sentence. That was against my nature. Completely .

Then Thalia asked me "truth or dare"

I answered by saying a " truth"

Thalia looked shocked. Like a plan was foiled . Anyway she thought for a moment.

And said " who do you like even though I know the answer"

" Percy " I answered.

" Katie truth or dare " I asked.

"truth" she replied.

"well I want to know If you actually

Liked it when Travis kissed you". I asked.

She whispered " yes".

I yelled " what"

She replied in a normal tone " yes".

Disclaimer : sorry its not as long as the first half but oh we'll I'm done writing for now. Also review so I know what to change and stuff thanks!


End file.
